Love at First Sight
by Nightstar26504
Summary: It's Blake's first day at Beacon Academy. Love at first sight.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N: So Bumblebees is my RWBY OTP. Hope you guys enjoy this little story! Please like and review! Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rooster Teeth. /span/strong/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-93d9-6f19-8b23-e4d050f8a231" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"{~}/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Blake went to the welcoming ceremony at her new school Beacon Academy. She was excited to start a new school year. She hoped to make lots of friends./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Blake sat near the back of Beacon's theater, watching as lots of students filled up the theater. She saw a girl dressed in white with a sour look on her face walk in. Was that Weiss Schnee?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Behind Weiss a girl in yellow walked in. The girl looked very strong, like she would defend those who she loved. And this girl was walking up towards her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Blake's heart leapt into her throat. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she ducked her head low to avoid eye contact./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hi," the girl said sitting next to her. "My name's Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Blake… Belladonna," Blake said, still not looking at Yang. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"They'd only just met, yet Yang had already stolen her heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"How foolish she was to be falling for someone on the first day of school./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Blake?" Yang said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Blake looked up. "Yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Will you be my partner?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure," Blake said, smiling./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"{~}/span/p 


End file.
